


Heat

by counter_illumination



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counter_illumination/pseuds/counter_illumination
Summary: Ash and Eiji spend a Saturday in their NYC apartment.





	Heat

It’s hot. It’s the type of hot where the air is wet and the humidity is palpable. The type of hot where you could sweat sitting down doing nothing even though you’re spread out in front of a fan that seems to succeed in just pushing the hot air around the cramped apartment. NYC summers are like that. In the middle of the living room, Ash lays on the couch with a cheap fan he got on sale at an electronics store that went out of business last month due to low product sales propped up on the coffee table pointed in his direction. He should have realized that buying something from a “going out of business” sale meant not only getting a “good deal” but also understanding the exact reason why said business was closing. Maybe he should have saved his money and gotten the A/C fixed instead. 

He was scrolling through his social media on his phone when the door to his apartment opened, or at least it tried to open. The person on the other side was fumbling with lock and Ash could hear the audible sigh of frustration when the person gave up on jamming the key into the hole and instead took to pounding his fist, albeit a bit too hard, on the door.

Ash rolled his eyes but still got off the couch to walk across the haphazard mess of the one bedroom, one bathroom, barely a kitchen, and definitely not enough square space to be considered a living room of an apartment that he shared with his roommate-slash-boyfriend-slash-maybe his soul mate but that last part he kept to himself.

Sure enough, looking through the peephole of the door revealed no other than his roommate-slash-boyfriend-slash-maybe soul mate. Ash wiggled the lock a few times then turned the knob all the way to the right which somehow managed to loosen the jammed door and let Eiji into the apartment.

“Lock’s jammed again,” Eiji said with annoyance present in his voice partly due to the heat and partly due to the fact that their apartment in Chinatown is the size of a shoebox but half their paychecks go to rent and the door don’t even work properly. 

“And the elevator is broken so I had to walk. And half the lights are out so I almost died walking up the slanted stairs by the 5th floor,” he continued as he put away the contents of his grocery bags into the fridge which was overflowing with food and not because they kept it fully stocked but because the fridge was so tiny that putting in half a bags worth of groceries made it hard to close.

“How’d it go at the store? Did you get ice cream?” Ash asked, arms pressed firmly against his sides instead of around Eiji’s waist. He would hug him but he also liked keeping his limbs intact. Though, admittedly, it kind of was too hot to do anything.

“Yeah, it kinda melted though but it should be good in like an hour.”

Ash nodded and helped Eiji put away the rest of the produce. After the two were done, they found their way to the couch. Since they only had one fan, Ash laid on the couch first and then Eiji managed to lie down on Ash’s chest in a way that wouldn’t overheat both of them too much. Regardless, it was still hot, they were both miserable, and it wasn’t even noon on a Saturday. 

“Do you wanna like, go to the beach other something?” Ash asked after a few moments of silence. Eiji stirred in his embrace, eyes looking up to meet Ash’s.

“Where? There aren’t any here.”

“Could go down to Brooklyn, there’s Coney Island beach, Manhattan Beach, Brighton Beach…” his voice trailed off. 

“Is it far?”

“’Bout an hour and a half on the Q.”

Ash studied Eiji’s expression which went from excitement to sudden disappointment.

“I don’t think I can survive being in the train station right now,” he said, “I might actually drop dead if I have to go to Canal Street.”

Ash sighed. Eiji was right, it was probably close to a hundred degrees inside the train stations and it didn’t help that every time a train pulled into the station, the temperature rose about ten more degrees. 

“We could in the evening. Don’t they have fireworks at like 9?”

“Those are on Friday’s only.”

“Oh.”

Ash went back to looking at his phone while Eiji decided to lock his and take a nap instead.

“You know, I can feel you moving around,” Eiji said after a while.

Ash felt a blush color his face but all he could do was mumble an apology for waking him up. 

“Why don’t we go walk around in the afternoon? We can go to Washington Square Park, I heard it’s really pretty in the evening,” he suggested.

“Can we window shop in Soho on our way there?” Ash asked.

Eiji smiled and responded with, “Only if we go to Urban and make fun of the clothes.”

Ash smiled and leaned down to press a quick kiss against Eiji’s lips.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he whispered.

“Good, now wake me up in an hour when the ice cream isn’t melted and we’ll go sometime in the afternoon,” he said while pushing Ash’s face back because it really was too hot for kissing even though maybe Eiji enjoyed it a little bit too much.

And with that, the two fell into a comfortable silence lying next to a fan that barely worked in an apartment that was criminally too small for two people, but to them, it was home.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes, it's hot. especially in nyc during the summer. especially. nyc.


End file.
